


Mr. Rezendes

by Lbilover



Category: Spotlight (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Mike's eyes are opened to an unexpected side of Mitch Garabedian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Froday Flash Fiction 'Everything New' Challenge, in which you were supposed to "create a fanwork unlike what you usually do." This is definitely different for me!

Mitchell Garabedian closed the door to the conference room behind him, leaving a stunned Mike Rezendes in the hallway by the elevator. It wasn't what Mitch had said to him about the two children seated at the conference room table with their crayons and coloring books that had left him stunned. Mike was no fool; he knew that Spotlight's exposé of the pedophile priest cover up was a beginning not an end. No, it was the abrupt transformation of a man he'd believed to be brusque, unemotional and more than a little paranoid into someone who exuded warmth and caring. 

_The fuck?_ Mike thought as he watched Mitch greet the kids and their mother with a smile and a warm, almost cheerful, 'How are you?' Clearly Mitch zealously guarded this side of himself, showing it only to the children he'd devoted not just his career but his entire life to defending.

The stunned feeling subsided, leaving an emotion in its wake that took Mike a moment to identify. It was jealousy. Was he, could he possibly be, jealous of those kids for being on the receiving end of Mitch's smile? Apparently yes. Fuck it, Mitch had never so much as called Mike by his first name, much less smiled at him. And Mike discovered that he wanted him to, more than he would have believed possible. He never wanted to hear that prim, repressive 'Mr. Rezendes' ever again.

_I'm gonna make that fucker smile and call me Mike if it's the last thing I do_ , he decided. It wouldn't be easy. Mitch was a royal pain in the ass, to put it mildly. But as Robby had said, so was he.

The elevator arrived with a ding and the doors opened. Mike bounced inside, grinning.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
